


Bad Influence

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no denying it. She's been a horrible influence on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/gifts).



They meet the day before a game one last time. It's on neutral territory, a little café favored by neither Akiyama nor Nao, which is good because unlike all the other times they've gone in together, they will officially be opponents.

"So," Akiyama says as he takes a sip from his coffee, "What brings you out here this time?"

Nao taps her fingers together. "It's not so unusual for us to meet up before a game like this, is it? I'm just a little nervous about this situation, that's all."

"Don't worry about it. I have no interest in being crowned the Liar King. We'll work together."

"That's good. What do you think will happen after?"

"With the game? Don't worry about it. We haven't done anything worth prosecuting over." Akiyama sounds almost too casual.

"That too, I guess." Nao looks up and struggles to say the words. "But I meant with us. I mean once we're done with the Liar Game we really won't have an excuse to see one another."

"Ah, that." Akiyama gives her a small almost-smile. "It would be best if we went our separate ways."

"Huh?"

"In the past eight months, I've defrauded an entire organization on your behalf, taken the words of no less than twelve people at no less than face value, and seriously contemplated turning found 100 yen coins into the police. No doubt about it. You've been a horrible influence on me." Akiyama concludes.

Nao smiles. "You would see it that way, but I'd rather think of it as a good influence. Maybe once everything ends, you'll have a chance at being happy."

Akiyama shakes his head. "A good influence is what I've been to you. When we first met, there's no way you would have even had the strength to face the Liar Game Corporation. And now, if we were going against one another, I might even be a little worried about what you might come up with. "

When recalling what she's done over the past eight months, Nao can't help but laugh. Most people would call Akiyama's effect on her the exact opposite of a good influence. "Well, I've certainly learned to appreciate the power of psychology."

"See?"

They lapse into a comfortable silence. Maybe this moment will pass, and maybe after tomorrow, they'll never see each other again. It's not Nao's ideal outcome, but just these months together with Akiyama would be enough for the rest of her life if need be, and despite his insistence on that she's been corrupting him with such impractical notions as 'faith in human nature' and 'honesty is the best policy' she thinks he feels the same way.

"Nee, Akiyama-san?"

"Yeah."

"If you want to know why I called you out here today. I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens tomorrow, I'll forgive you. And I'm still going to win with or without your help."

"Oi. I thought we agreed that we'd work together."

Nao leans in, "Well, that's Plan A. But I'm saying just in case you can't resist trying a surefire strategy or something, I'll forgive you. But I'm still going to save everyone, including you. And in return, you're going to help me get into Teito University."

"Huh? For you…that'd be impos—" He pauses then shakes his head, "We'll have to see."

"We definitely will."


End file.
